Real-world activities can be simulated as computer processes. Such simulations are often used in the manufacturing field; however, they may also be used in other production-related activities and in post-production, such as sales and marketing.
A drawback of current simulation systems is their inability to compare similar processes in terms of importance. This is particularly true if the processes are different. For instance, comparing a sales process (or portion thereof) having only few objects and a low granularity with a manufacturing process (or portion thereof) having a large number of objects and a high granularity can often result in the incorrect conclusion that the manufacturing activity is more important than the sales activity. Comparing objects associated with those processes is further complicated if their simulations can change.
Because computer-simulated processes can include a variety of different, but linked, tasks, it can become increasingly difficult to determine sizes of such processes. This can hinder comparison of the processes, at least in terms of their sizes.